


Peridot's Learing

by extendedfic



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: F/F, there might be nsfw later if im up for it
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-01-10
Updated: 2016-01-10
Packaged: 2018-05-12 23:14:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,862
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5684884
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/extendedfic/pseuds/extendedfic
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Peridot has finally joined the Crystal Gems! But now she has to learn their lifestyle.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Peridot's Learing

**Author's Note:**

> That summary is shit but....nice

Today the Crystal Gems has assigned me a chore while they went on a mission...clean up duty. It's like they think I'm some sort of Pearl! They're lucky to have such a high class gem on their team. I should be destroying the cluster, not cleaning up their environment! The Steven had told me that I shouldn't work so hard, and try bonding with the gems more, but I believe they're all just lazy clods. Especially thats clodding Lazuli. She is probably the laziest person on this entire planet! She always ignores the chores she's assigned and just stays with Steven all the time. But, whenever she is assigned to watch me she always takes action. Usually she messes with me with her control over water but today...she's just...watching me... I find it...incredibly creepy. It's better than having her mess up my work though. I wish the gems would have given her a different job. Somewhere away from me. I like being on my own...not having people watch me all the time.... It's comforting. I just couldn't take it anymore today. I had to call her out on her staring.

 

"What do you want!" I stop and glare at her. She shrugs and keeps staring at me. It's like she's possessed. Her face is completely emotionless. "Well stop staring at me!" I snap. I was done with her, she needed to leave me alone! She sighs "I was assigned to watch you... so I'm just doing my job..." Lapis says. I try to compose myself to talk to Lapis. "Okay, can you just...um...leave me alone?" I plead. Lapis shakes her head. "Ugh! Just get out!" I scream and throw my broom at her. Lapis stops the broom with her water powers. "Peridot I can't leave you!" Lapis shouts. I walk over to her and puts my hand on her shoulders. "Just let me do my job in peace..." I smiles. I just need this gem to agree with me and we'll be back to normal again, no problems. Lapis shakes her head again, glaring at me. I let go of her go and turn around. I couldn't even look at her I was so annoyed. Lapis giggles "I'll leave, I'll leave..." I stop moving. Thank diamonds, she had finally agreed. I grab the broom and walk back into the building. I scratch the end of the broom on the floor, "cleaning up." I didn't understand how this was cleaning but I decided to just go with it. Earth was backwards and different from Homeworld in everyway, so I guess the broom is too. The straw end of the broom seemed to make the most sense when clesring dirt but if Earth is backwards then so should the broom. I run around the barn, drawing lines in the wood as I clean. 

 

I notice a bunch of silk stings along a box, with a book and cloth all over the ground around it. I swing the straw end of the broom around the box to clean it off. I knit my eyebrows and examine the box. Lapis sighs and walks back towards the barn. "Peridot I..." She stops talking and hides behind the side of the barn, peeking in at me. I slowly lift the box open "What is...oooh..." I smile when I notice a bunch of shirts inside of it. It must be weird wearing shirts that aren't attached to your body. I look at one specific shirt. It had some sort of green creature on it. I look around to see if anyone's watching me. Lapis quickly moves her head away from the entrance of the barn. I look at the shirt "They wouldn't mind if I..." I blush and slowly slip it on through my legs. This shirt was surprisingly comfortable! I thought wearing clothes that weren't stuck to you would be horrible! But this is great! This is- "Boo!" Lapis grabs my shoulders. "Ah!" I scream and fall into the box. I knew someone was watching me! Lapis snickers and closes the box on me. She sits on top of it, keeping me trapped. "Hey! Let me out of here! I have work to do!" I scream and bang on the box. "Oh yeah? Then why are you trying on boxers?" Lapis asks. She did have a point. But I was only trying them on...so I could learn more...about the earth! That's a great explantion! 

 

"I tried them on so I could learn more about the Earth's culture!" A wide grin spreads across my face, claiming victory at Lapis' attempt to put me down. "Oh, and what did you learn?" Lapis asks. "That um...clothes that aren't attached to you can be comfortable!" I chuckle. "Now, if you could please, let me out!" I shout at her. "Nu-uh...you have to do something for me..." Lapis picks at her teeth. "As if..." I cross my arms and lean back in the box. "Either that or I drown you..." Lapis threatens. "Gems don't have lungs you clod..." I sigh. "Fine, but I can still torture you til you retreat into your gem like Yellow Diamond did, then step on your gem and crush it..." Lapis' smile quickly turns into a look of worry, she didn't mean for her words to come out so harshly. "Peridot I-I didn't mean to say that I was just..." Geez, Lapis Lazuli was messed up. I would usually ignore her threatening comments but that just...really hit hard. I sniffle "Shut up!" I scream. Lapis hops off the box and opens it. I look at her with watery eyes. "Oh gosh...I'm so sorry Peridot..." Lapis covers her mouth. She reaches in to lift me out of the box. "N-No! You deserved to be locked up in that mirror!" I scream and curl up into a ball. Lapis feels her heart break. She never meant to make me act like this, she never meant to hurt me. Lapis realized that she did deserve to be locked up, she was a monster. She walks out of the barn quickly. I peek out from the box and check if she's there. I crawl out of the box, feeling a pull in my chest. Being alone now, it didn't feel the same as before. Knowing how bad Lapis feels- no! She deserved to feel bad! She can't just say stuff like that! 

 

Lapis walks back into the barn late at night. She walks to the attic in the barn and sees me watching Camp Pining Hearts on the couch. Lapis sits beside me on the couch and glances at me. After a few moments, Lapis finally says something. "So..." She tries to break the ice. "So what." I snap, sending her a death glare. "I'm sorry for threatening you..." Lapis blushes and looks down. I look at her then look away "I'm sorry for saying you deserved to be in the mirror..." I mumble. I felt pretty embarassed about that, thinking how much that would've hurt Lapis...man. Lapis tears up a little "It's...fine..." She smiles. "I know you were just mad..." Lapis mumbles and watches the vhs with me. I glance at her then stretch my feet onto her lap. She look at my feet, then my face. I smile brightly at her. Lapis laughs a little. "I-I really am sorry though...you know that?" Lapis says. "I know..." I turn back to my show. I didn't want to talk to her about this, It's really personal. "I know that Yellow Diamond...hurt you...badly...but it'll be okay now, I'll protect you..." Lapis says, trying to reassure me. It did help a lot.

 

We stay in silence for a few moments after the vhs stops. I take it out and put it back in. "You're going to watch the same episode again?" Lapis knits her eyebrows. "There's more?" My eyes widen. Lapis chuckles "Yeah..." She stands up and puts the second episode in. I look at the tv then walk over to Lapis. "Who do you think is the superior couple!" I smile at her. "What?" Lapis knits her eyebrows. I try to think of ways to rearrange my words. "W-Who is the best couple!" I look at Lapis. "Percy and Pierre! Obviously." Lapis chuckles. "I know right!" I smile brightly and sit beside Lapis, snuggling up to her. "Have you seen all the episodes?" I ask. Lapis giggles and nods. "When did you have the time?" I question. Most of the time she was on missions or watching me. "Steven and I watch it at night sometimes..." Lapis says, leaning back on the couch. "Oh, um, is the ending good?" I lean closer to her. Lapis blushes slightly "Yeah, really good..." Lapis smirks. "Great!" I smile, shaking in my seat. Lapis giggles and wraps her arm around me. She pulls me closer to her. I glance at her then back at the tv. 

 

"Oh my stars! They kissed!" I stand up on the couch. "They kissed Lapis! They kissed!" I scream. Lapis snickers and watches me. "They did it! They actually did it!" I smile brightly. Lapis nods, smiling. I start laughing hysterically. After 20 episodes they finally kissed! On the lips! I lay on the couch and stuff a pillow onto my face. I scream into it and kick my legs. I quickly sit up "Has Steven seen this episode?" I ask. Lapis shakes her head. "Haha! Steven was wrong the whole time! I knew Percy and Pierre would be the superior couple! I knew it!" I laugh. I slip off the couch and fall onto Lapis. Lapis blushes slightly and giggles. "Ah! Sorry!" My cheeks turn dark green as I stand up. Lapis giggles and stands up. I look ar Lapis and squint at her "Woah your eyes..." I notice her reflective eyes. "Oh, my gem probably just got a little cracked that's all..." Lapis smiles. "That's not...Lapis that's really bad! How are we going to fix this!" I start pacing, how would we fix this, Lapis would surely die since we don't have the materials for this kind of accident. "Steven has healing powers, remember?" Lapis smiles. "Oh...oh yeah...he'll be back soon...and we'll all be okay, right?" I look up at Lapis. Lapis gives me a thumbs up "Right!" I smile at her "What now?" Lapis looks around "Um...Peridot..." I look at her "Yeah?" Lapis sighs "You might, hate me for saying this, but um I want to try fusing with you..." My cheeks turn dark green "Oh my stars! Y-You're not...but...y-you?" I knit my eyebrows, why would she want to fuse with me? I thought that ever since she fused with Jasper she hated fusing with anyone. "I-I know it's not what you expect but I...I want to try to open up more, and you're my only shot at this..." Lapis says, hope in her eyes. "But...I...why me?" I ask. "Not to put you down or anything but you seem the weakest out of the gems...physically not mentally." Lapis blushes. I look down, blushing. I knew it was true but it hurt to hear it like that. "O-Oh..." I sigh. "But Peridot, to me, my water powers are like your brains, without them, we're nothing. So we're like the same!" Lapis smiles, trying to cover for her words. I look at her "Fine...but um...I need to get something first..." We both walk outside. I grab the paint cans Steven gave to me and put them on my feet. Lapis turns on the record player. I blush slightly and walk over to her. "So...how does fusion work?" I ask. "You don't know?" Lapis smiles. I shake my head. "I'll lead..." She grabs my hand and spins me around. I blush as she catches me in her arms. Lapis smirks, feeling how fast my heart is beating. She spins me around again and lets go with one hand. "Ah!" I quickly move my hand away from the one she was about with grab me with. "No I.." My entire face flushes as I regain my balance. "I-I can't do it Lapis..." I look down, hearing the paint cans make noise as I shake. Lapis smiles "It's okay Peridot..." Lapis hugs me "I'm glad you tried..." I nuzzle my head into the crook of Lapis' neck. Lapis kisses the top of my head. 

 

"Hey guys!" Steven runs over to us. I quickly jump away from Lapis. "Were you two trying to fuse!" Amethyst smiles. "No! We were just...bonding! Like you said Steven!" I blush. Lapis looks at me then Amethyst. "It was tough to warm up to her to say the least..." Lapis giggles. Amethyst laughs "I know right! She's such a bitch sometimes..." Amethyst wraps her arm around Lapis as she continues. Lapis looks at me then continues walking with Amethyst. I blush and start bawling as I run into the barn. All of that...all of today meant nothing to her. She just wanted to get through today so she could make fun of me with Amethyst. Steven looks at me then Lapis. I take off the paint cans and throw them at the wall as I crawl up the ladder to the attic. I lay on the couch and sulk. Steven walks upstairs to me "Peridot?" I stuff my face into a pillow and turn away from him "Go away..." I mumble. "Peridot I need to talk to you..." Steven says as he sits on the couch. "What's wrong?" He asks. "N-Nothing..." I say. "Peridot..." He taps my feet. "Lapis hates me!" I sit up and look at Steven with my tearstained face. "She...I thought we had really hit it off and that we were having a lot of fun but...it all meant nothing! She only stayed with me so she could make fun of me with Amethyst later!" I scream. "It's not fair! It's not-" Steven quickly hugs me. "It's not f-fair..." I say as I sob. "I know Peridot...I know..." Steven sighs. Lapis sticks her head up from the ladder "Um Peridot?" Lapis blushes. I ignore her "Steven make her leave, please Steven, I don't want her s-seeing me like this..." I whisper. Steven nods "Lapis, Peridot wants you to leave..." He says. Lapis shakes her head "This is important." She stands up. "Steven, we need some privacy." Lapis points to the ladder. He sighs and climbs down the ladder. I sniffle and lay down on the couch with my face stuffed in a pillow. This was so embarassing, it was hard not to cry right now. Lapis sits beside me and puts her hand over mine. "Y'know I love you, right?" Lapis says. My eyes widen "W-What?" I look at her. "I love you..." She says again. My cheeks turn dark green. "Is Amethyst the reason you're sad?" Lapis asks. I look down then Lapis and shake my head. "Me?" I ask. I blush slightly and nod. "Y'know...I didn't make fun of you...when Amethyst was..." Lapis says. "We actually raved about you the whole time..." Lapis smiles. I look at Lapis. Lapis smirks "We were complimenting how nice your butt looks in those boxers..." Lapis says as she gently places her hand on my butt. "Uh thanks..." I say. "Can you forgive me?" Lapis asks. "I know I've been messing up a lot these past few days and I've made you feel horrible but...I don't want you feeling like this anymore..." Lapis kneels beside my head, smiling. "For the next week we can do what you want to do! I'll get the gems to excuse you from your job..." Lapis rubs my back. I face my head to Lapis and look at her. "We can do anything..." She says. "What is cuddling?" I ask. Lapis giggles "Huh?" I sigh and repeat myself "What. Is. Cuddling." I say. Lapis blushes "Oh, its kind of like hugging but more intimate..." Lapis says. I nod slowly and look at Lapis "I want to cuddle with you..." I say. Lapis smiles "Okay, that'll be fun!" Lapis stands up. "Where?" She asks. "Um, anywhere..." I reply. Lapis thinks for a minute "Hmm.... Oh! We can cuddle downstairs, on the mattress!" Lapis starts climbing down the ladder. I follow her down the ladder and sit on the mattress. 

 

Lapis lays down then pulls me over to her. My cheeks turn dark green as I shift my eyes. Lapis pulls a blanket up and wraps it around us. She kisses my gem and holds me close to her chest. "This is...nice..." I say. Lapis sighs "Yeah..." She smiles. I close my eyes and smile, being engulfed in Lapis' warmth. I look at Lapis then put my hand on her chest. Her clothes, weren't attached? Perfect! I slip my head under her shirt. Lapis looks down at me "What're you doing?" She giggles. I snicker and close my eyes again. "Mmm...warm..." I pur. Lapis pets my hair as we both fall asleep.


End file.
